


Our Little Plot

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: SL-Inspired Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Slughorn has an unusual proposition.
Series: SL-Inspired Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947454
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Our Little Plot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shifting Lines - Book One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043763) by [DovahTobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahTobi/pseuds/DovahTobi). 



When Remus entered the room, Slughorn was waiting for him already. There was another person in the room as well, one he didn't recognize. He had brown hair which was rapidly becoming gray, and blue eyes which seemed to pierce through his layers, exposing his very soul.

"Welcome." Slughorn said "This is Damocles Belby. He was a favorite of mine back in the day. Very good at potions, he was. He is a bit eccentric though, but all geniuses have their faults. He has asked a special favor of me, which is why you were invited."

His mood plummeted at that little revelation. Of course it would be something like that.

"This would benefit you as well." Mr. Belby assured him, as if he was reading his mind.

Or maybe he was reading into his soul. Either way, it was the same thing. 

"You see, I am working for a cure for lycanthropy." Mr. Belby explained "I believe werewolves are people, like us, and shouldn't be treated like they are different from us. I hope that this will be a breakthrough that will convince the general public that werewolves are just like everyone else most of the time."

A little spark of hope ignited within him.

"And I want you to help me try it out." Mr.Belby concluded "Of course, I have antidote at hand, should things go south. Consider it our little plot to ensure better lives for you and your kind."

He couldn't very well say no to that argument, could he?

"I will sample it." he said 

"Perfect." Mr. Belby went over to the desk

He picked up a glass filled with a concoction, which was smoking slightly, and held it out to him.

"It must be drunk every day, for seven days prior to the full moon." he said "The Headmaster informed me this is the case, and I have enough to meet the requirements." 

Remus gulped it down and winced at the taste.

"I am afraid that adding any other ingredients would make it a dud." Mr. Belby said apologetically "I've been trying to make it work with sugar or honey, but so far, no dice."


End file.
